As counter space is usually at a premium in supermarkets and grocery stores, it is desirable to have bag dispensing systems that use a minimum of such space, are adaptable to a variety of dispenser mounting systems and provide means for keeping bags neat and orderly in the store. For most bag dispensing systems, other than roll mounted bag systems, the bags are acquired in bag packs in which a quantity of bags are adhered together for later dispensing. Typically these bag packs are packed in boxes for shipping and the bag packs must be removed from the boxes and then mounted on dispensing racks. The racks are typically installed in fixed locations. After the dispensers are loaded, the shipping containers must then be removed from the workplace. One of the advantages of rack-type dispensing systems is that, through a variety of technologies, the bags can be made to self open when withdrawn from the dispensing rack. This makes loading the bags easier for the user. A variety of systems have been developed to provide self opening film bags for supermarket or grocery use. Some dispensing systems have been developed that use the container in which the bags are provided as a dispenser. The present invention relates to racks designed to hold and display such container based dispensing systems. Some examples of the prior art include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,705, issued to Baskas et al., discloses a holder for a box dispenser comprising an L-shape member with a shelf for receiving the box as well as an upstanding wall portion on which a clip may be mounted. The clip is spring-biased in order to hold the box in place in a preferred orientation. The bracket or holder may be secured to a vertical wall utilizing screws or fasteners through mounting openings. The dispenser is held to the front of the bracket utilizing a holding portion which may be removed for easy replacement of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,246, issued to Messenger is directed to a dispensing and display device. A carton, which may be made of paper board or fiber board, is held by means of rack. The rack is held in place by a hook-like member and extends to a dispensing section which holds the carton in place. The rack is preferably formed of metal wire or metal rods and holds the dispensing carton in place as desired
U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,428, issued to Sherman illustrates a holder for paper towels and the like and is of wire frame construction. The holder may be shaped to hold a carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,883, issued to Llewellyn, is directed to a paper roll dispenser in which the rack or holder is made from a wire material and configured to support a box or carton of any desirable shape.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0071924, published for Decker et al. discloses a mounting bracket for a container includes a skeletal frame work of wires forming a structure configured to removably receive a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,899, issued to Bateman is directed to a bag dispenser which is formed from a planar sheet of material wherein a portion of the sheet is cut to form a bendable flap that assists in supporting the flexible bags held within.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,482, issued to Omrani discloses a universal tissue box hanger which is designed with two portions so that a dispenser or box, when placed in position may be held securely by a second flat strap section which is attached to first strap section after the carton is in place. The bracket is held to the hanger and may be held to a headboard by means of a hook portion.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a support rack for a bag dispensing system that uses the containers or boxes in which the bags are provided as a dispenser. It is a further objective to provide a support rack that allows for convenient placement of the dispensing system in a location in which space is at a premium. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a support rack that is easily loaded and is easy to keep clean. It is yet a further objective to provide such a support rack that can be used with a variety of different mountings. Further, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a support rack that allows for maximum visibility of display graphics on the dispensing container. Finally, it is an objective to provide a support rack that is durable, inexpensive and simple to use.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.